Need You Now
by Nynayve
Summary: I'm all alone, and I just need you now. SB/RL, and GW/HP, one-shot about the the hardships of being alone without the one you love. Rated for mild, VERY mild, boy/boy pairing.


A/N: This fic is a tad... weird. It's told from several points of view, about two main events. Each verse of the song roughly inspired the story following. I tried to connect them in small ways, but my brain isn't wanting to work very well. Words in italics are the song lyrics. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review, and tell me what you think!

Lyrics are Lady Antebellum's Need You Now. All characters are JKRowlings.

* * *

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Ginny Weasley sat in her room, her crumpled party dress on the floor by her bed. Pictures of her friends were scattered all around, in her hand, one taken just a month ago: Harry and she dancing by the lake. It had looked to much like a picture of James and Lily Potter that Harry had cried, holding Ginny close to him. Now he was gone.

She wished with all her heart she could get in touch with him, and knew it was futile. He was gone, running from the Death Eaters, and wouldn't be back. He might never return, and she would never even know if the man she loved was dead or alive.

And he had only been gone a few hours. The next months would be hell...

* * *

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

Remus Lupin welcomed the dawn, crawling down the tunnel and exiting the willow's protective barrier, only wincing slightly. The past 24 hours had been amazing.

((yesterday))

"Remus, is there a reason you are staring at Sirius?"

"No James. None other than he is so funny looking."

"Well at least you are consistent with your answer. Carry on then, Moony."

Remus knew he was staring at his friend, and he couldn't stop. Sirius, tie at half mast, shirt only half tucked in, hair un-brushed, stuffing his face with the mornings breakfast of eggs and bacon, looked, to most people, a slob and ...well, a teenage boy. To Remus, he was perfection.

And last night...

The whole day, Remus and Sirius shared smiles, glances. James thought they had something planned. Peter wondered when they would be filled in. Sirius just wanted class to end so they could vanish.

Locked in their dorm, curtains pulled closed, heated kisses and fervent touches were shared. Both boys fumbled their clothes, winced in pain, and groaned in pleasure.

That night, the canines and their friends ran around the grounds, and if the wolf and dog wrestled a bit more than normal, neither the stag or rat noticed.

((Dawn, 4 years later))

Remus's body hurt more than usual. Sirius sure had bloody perfect timing. Telling Remus that they couldn't be together, that it was too dangerous. Making the wolf promise not to seak him out. All of the eve of the full moon. He needed to get up. Needed to stop wallowing in his pity. It's not like Sirius can really hide. They had dinner at the Potter's tomorrow night.

Two weeks later, Remus said good bye to James and Lily, kissed Harry on his head, and walked away from his friends. They were going into hiding. Sirius watched him go. Shifting restlessly, he called out to the wolf.

"Remus!" Running after him, Sirius pulled the man around, and kissed him hard on the lips. "I'm sorry, Remus, I love you. I just needed that last... Good bye, mate."

Remus, stunned, watched his ex-lover Disapperate. Peter let out a huge sigh, and said, "Dogs."

"Count me out, that was all Padfoot. Good night, Marauders, Lily."

The very next night, the Potters were dead. A day later, Peter was dead. Sirius hauled off to Azkaban, laughing. His words came back to Remus.

And still. Remus wanted him.

* * *

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Sirius Black was drunk. This wasn't really and uncommon occurrence, really, but the fact that he was drunk over a man, might be. He watched the door, listened with all his might for footsteps on the stairs. His words, fourteen years old now, echoed in his mind.

_'Remus! "I'm sorry, Remus, I love you. I just needed that last... Good bye, mate.'_

_'Remus! "I'm sorry, Remus, I love you. I just needed that last... Good bye, mate.'_

Sorry for so much more than leaving his lover without warning, alone, on a full moon. Sorry for the timing. Sorry for disappearing for weeks on a mission to help his Death Eater brother hide. Sorry for not owling someone to say that he was alive, until the very night his friends were to hide. Sorry for the amazingly horrible turn of events that his life had become.

Mostly, sorry for himself.

And cursing his inability to deal with the love of his life asking for a civil ceremony to show they were married.

So he drank. And hoped. And waited.

But mostly, he regretted everything he had done for fourteen years.

* * *

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

Remus paused outside Sirius's door. Inside, the astonishly sober Animagus huddled in his bedsheets. The rum had vanished some time ago.

Without knocking, Remus entered. They stood in silence, staring into each others eyes. Sirius held back tears.

"Sirius... Why?"

"I was afraid."

"And now?"

"More afraid that you will never touch me again."

_"Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all"_

Remus crossed the room to the shivering man, and held him close.

* * *

Ginny held the picture of her and Harry close to her heart as she listened to the sounds of battle around her. Then, there was silence. Then... the sounds of Lord Voldemort announcing Harry Potter's death.

Her heart fell, as did the picture.

Hours later, Harry swept her into his arms, and kissed her, vowing to never leave her again. He held up the picture, saying he found it in the grass. "I missed you so much, Gin. I'm so happy that you carried our picture with you."

They were married a few years later. They have 3 children.

* * *

Remus and Sirius have side by side headstones, next to James and Lily Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, and Fred Weasley in Godric's Hollow. Harry set up a separate, private memorial, under the beech tree at Hogwarts. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs, along with their Lily, will forever live there.

Every full moon, howls can be heard on Hogwarts grounds.

_Fin._


End file.
